How I Became a Slut
by kitsunemaniac2341
Summary: Yukina has become curious about sex after Keiko lends her some magazines. What will happen when the boy of her dreams makes a move on her?


Yukina basked in the morning sun, at ease with herself as she flipped through a magazine Keiko lent her. She had taken a liking to these "girl's" magazines and learned a great deal of the expectations of her within the world. She had learned her breasts were too small, her clothes too unrevealing, her hair was strangely colored which meant she was promiscuous, and her height was too short to even be considered by older males.

Yes, Yukina was undesirable. She had shed many tear gems over the thought of people not liking her. She longed to be desirable and once called upon Hiei for his opinion.

"What is this nonsense?" He tugged sharply away from her grasp around his arm, looked away, and blushed.

"Do you think I'm hot? Sexy? Cute at the very least? Oh please don't say I'm like a sister to you!"

Hiei turned around, "Ridiculous."

He walked away.

She cried.

She went back to Genkai's temple and took the bouquet Kuwabara left on the doorstep weekly. She had moved out of his house after the temple needed people who wanted to train in healing.

She picked up the roses and tossed them aside, "Oh how I wish someone loved me!"

She walked over to Puu, the giant bird's neck towering high above her, and wrapped her arms around him, "I wish someone understood me!"  
>Puu nuzzled her neck with his beak and cooed.<p>

Yukina continued her rampage of going through various magazines, all filled with top 10 ways to do this and that. One day, however, she realized just how loved she was.

While eating lunch, Puu came over and plucked the magazine from her cold hands, and tossed it aside. Yukina turned around, bird dick throbbing and pulsating. His heavy balls hung low, touching the ground every time he exhaled.

"Oh my!" Yukina turned around and blushed deeply, heart racing as she realized she had made Puu horny.

Suddenly Puu spoke, yes, with words, "Y'know you're pretty damn hot for an ice bitch."

It was Yusuke's voice. She supposed it made sense with him being his spirit animal.

"U-um." She undid her kimono, letting a sleeve fall off her shoulder. This was in one of her magazines.

Puu took the signal and used a wing to knock her to the ground. He used his talons to pin the ice maiden down, clawing at the rest of the clothing.

"Let's see those titties!" Puu ripped her remaining clothes off.

"A-ah!" she wished she could cover them, this was her first time being gazed upon after all, but the damn bird had his feet cuffed perfectly around her wrists.

The sight of her writhing beneath him made his avian pussy pleaser increase in size.  
>He wasted no time and spread her legs, attempting to shove the thing inside her.<p>

It wouldn't fit.

She screamed in pain and decided to try something she saw in a magazine. Something called a blow job.

"Let me put your penis up to my lips."

And he did.

She took in the head with her mouth experimentally, nibbling down until the bird cawed in pain.

"Oh I guess you didn't like that..."

As revenge, he bucked into her mouth with the full force of one thousand suns. Not stopping until he reached her organs inside, stomach acid only fueling his desire.

She could have vomited, choking on his dick this way. But she knew she was about to be filled with his seed. She continued enthusiastically, crying out after being reverse penetrated. His cock was coming out of her vagina. She had lost her virginity backwards.

She would have moaned in ecstasy were it not for his cock skewering her. She would have begged for more, harder, faster. She wanted to have his children. Wanted to lay his eggs. She thought about all the Puu babies and orgasmed at the mere thought of it.

His bird cum filled her body, and fertilized all of her eggs at once. She screamed, eyes rolling in the back of her head as her tongue hung out in pleasure.

"Thank you... god..." she whispered before falling asleep.

She lived with Puu the rest of her life, laying eggs until her ovaries ran out.


End file.
